


What have i gotten myself into?!

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: Elias woke up in the fade with scattered memories and has no recollection on how he ended up in the fade to begin with. After a heap of struggles he has now joined the Inquisition on a quest of returning order to Thedas.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Full Name: Elias  
Nickname: Ellie, My Lord, Sir.  
Title: The Herald of Andraste  
Age: 25  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Race: Human/Qunari (Tal-Vashoth), though his short stature makes him appear more human than qunari according to the others.  
Nationality: Thedas (currently)  
Base of operation: Haven  
Class: Warrior

<= <= <= <= <= <= Elias full Appearance.

Eye Color: Crimson  
Hair Color: Jet black  
Horns: on the smaller side , Smokey-ash colored dragon like horns. That is growing on the right side of his head, he lost his horn on his left side in a nasty shuffle in the fade before ending up in Haven. He is very shy about them and often hides them under his Hoodie and is thus often mistaken as a human due his short stature.

Body type: As a mesomorph, Elias has a strong looking athletic body, with well-developed shoulders and slim hips.   
Metabolism: Known for his fast metabolism, a running gag is his large appetite for sweets and unhealthy stuff. he has no problem losing weight or gaining muscle mass.  

Other information: Despite being in his mid twenties the others often mistakes him to be in the last year of his adolescence  

Tone & complexion: Pale ashy & Smooth.  
Height: 167 cm  
Weight: 60 kg  
Special Features: A large set of scar's covering his back partially covering a branded tattoo of a Carta lord... and his broken horn.  
Weapon of choice: Grate axe   
Name of Weapon: Barbarian battle axe  
Special Abilities: Closing Rifts

Relations  
Due to Elias fragmented memories he has no relationships to mention though he remembers some things they are still to vague to feel important.  
Currently he is shown to be closest to Casandra, Solas and Varric since the first attempt to close the breach.  

Backstory  
Elias woke up in the fade with scattered memories and has no recollection on how he ended up in the fade to begin with. After a heap of struggles he has now joined the Inquisition on a quest of returning order to Thedas.


	2. Chapter 2

Elias sat up in his bed the cold winter air sneaking past the windows and wider cracks of the cabin, tired eyes looked around the room while listening to the distant sound of people and carts outside. He left the bed his bare feat touching the floor the cover of his bed sliding off his shoulders showing of his half nude body. a sudden crash made him look towards the door where he found a random elf clearly shocked that he was already awake.

  
Elf:" oh! .... I-i'm so sorry, i didn't know you were already awake!"  
Elias: " It's not....I mean why are you so frightened? did something happen?"   
Elf: " It's wrong is it not? I said the wrong thing"   
Elias: " umm, I don't think you did." 

The elf fell down on her knees making Elias fidget slightly, i mean he had no idea why she was acting like he was some sort of evil overlord.

Elf: " your back in Haven, My lord." 

Elias froze and blinked, _Now it's my lord?!? what.... is going on here?_.

Elias:" so...what happen's now?"   
Elf: Lady Casandra would like to know you have awakened, right away she said."  
Elias: " so...where is she?"   
Elf: " She's waiting in the Chantry, at once she said!" 

The elf fled the room and Elias got dressed deciding that he should follow the elf's directions he also had a few things to ask the female warrior himself.   


**_-:::: &::::-_**

Haven was not a large place to be honest so finding the large stone building was not a challenge....getting passed the crowd was the real challenge, it was like he was parting the sea. The crowd forming a clear route to where he was expected " Creepy " he told himself as he hurriedly stalked past them and dived into the large wooden doors.   
" now... where might she be? " he walked forward into the hallway when he heard two familiar voices arguing behind the door farthest into he large hall.

Roderick: " Have you gone completely mad?!"   
               " The prisoner failed seeker..... for all you know he intended it this way!"  
Casandra: " I do not believe that "

Elias opened the door and peeked inside to see the livid Roderick, Casandra and Lelianna by a large wooden table. He walked into the room and Roderick spoke up.  
" Chain him! i want him prepared for the capital and tried" Casandra frowned. " Disregard that, and leave us" she ordered the two guards that bowed and left the room.   
much to the grand chancellors displeasure. " you walk a dangerous line seeker " Elias decided to speak up.

Elias: " I did do my best to close the breach.... and it nearly killed me."   
Roderick: " yet you still live."   
Casandra: " have a care, Chancellor" she growled. Elias felt at loss. “ I’m still a suspect, even after what we just did?”.  
Roderick: “You absolutely are.”  
Cassandra: “No, he is not.”

Leliana: “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others..... or have allies who yet live.”  
Roderick: “ _I_  am a suspect?”  
Leliana: “You, and many others.”  
Roderick “But  _not_  the prisoner.”  
Cassandra: “I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to him for help.”  
Roderick: “So his survival, that...  ** _thing..._**  on his hand – all a coincidence?”  
Cassandra: “Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour.”

Now, the argument had started to turn into something dangerous and rather absurd. Why would this be providence?..... bad luck, Very shitty luck to be more precise.

Elias:" whoa wow wow! hold up a sec! Are you sure?! .... like truly, really really sure? " he pointed at himself.  
Cassandra:“ I was wrong.... Perhaps I still am. I will not, however, pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it.”  
Elias: " would the maker really send me? why?"  
Cassandra:“The Maker does as He wills. It is not for me to say.”

Leliana: “The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it.”

Roderick: “This is not for you to decide.”

Cassandra slams a book down on the table. Apparently this Justinia person was secretly aspiring to become the next nr 1 writer in history because that was one heavy looking book! what type of book is that?

Cassandra: “You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”  
                  “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.”

Roderick stomps out of the room slamming the door.

Leliana: “This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

Cassandra: “But we have no choice: We must act now." she looks over at a very lost looking Elias "With you at our side.”

Elias: “What is 'the Inquisition of old,’ exactly?”  
Leliana: “It preceded the Chantry: People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad.”  
Cassandra: “After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templar's have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more.”

Elias:“But aren’t you still part of the Chantry?”  
Cassandra: (Snorts.) “Is that what you see?”  
Leliana: “The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine, and then it will wait for her direction.”  
Cassandra: “But  _we_  cannot wait. So many grand clerics died at the conclave… No, we are on own own. Perhaps forever.”

Elias was still unsure but at the very least he didn't wan't to walk out knowing he could help, I mean he had already promised to close the breach.... no matter what.  
 “well....If you’re truly trying to restore order…”  
Leliana: “That is the plan.”  
****  
Elias sighs: “oh boi~ when I woke up, I certainly didn’t picture this outcome.”  
Leliana: “Neither did we.”

Cassandra: “Help us fix this before it’s too late.” nodding his head Elias shakes hands with Cassandra.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Elias and Cassandra walk through the Chantry as Elias looks at his hand. “Does it trouble you?” Cassandra asks. Elias looks up with a boyish grin.  
“Nope! It’s stopped spreading, and it doesn’t hurt.” he brings rests his hands behind his neck Cassandra seems pleased with his attitude “We take our victories where we can.”  
Cassandra: “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

They stop midway and Elias ponders on the words " sound's like fun doesn't it?"   
“ I mean what harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?”  
Cassandra smirked as they walked into the war room : “Hold on to that sense of humor.”

Cassandra: “May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”  
Cullen: “Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.”

Cassandra motioned for the tan woman holding a bunch of notes.

Cassandra: “This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”  
Josephine: “I’ve heard much. A pleasure to meet you at last.”

Cassandra nodded: “And of course you know Sister Leliana.”

Leliana: “My position here involves a degree of…”  
Cassandra: “She is our spymaster.”  
Leliana: “Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.”

Elias: “Pleased to meet you all, Cassandra tells me you have a plan.”

Cassandra: “I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”  
Leliana: “Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.”  
Cullen: “And I still disagree. The Templar's could serve just as well.”

Cassandra: “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–”  
Cullen: “Might destroy us all. Templar's could suppress the breach, weaken it so–”  
Leliana: “Pure speculation.”  
Cullen: “ **I** was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.”  
Josephine: “Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically.”

Shrugging his shoulders Elias spoke up "Can’t you simply ignore them?”   
Leliana chuckled: “If only that were possible.”

Josephine: “Some are calling you the 'Herald of Andraste.’ That frightens the Chantry. ”  
                 “The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

Cassandra: “Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.”  
Josephine: “It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”

Elias did a double take  “The herald of what now?”  
Cassandra: “People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.  
Leliana: “Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–”  
Cassandra: “Which we have not.”  
Leliana: “The point is, everyone is talking about you.”  
Cullen: “It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?”

Elias: “I guess....It’s… a little unsettling.”   
Cullen: “I’m sure the Chantry would agree.”

Leliana: “People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.”  
Josephine: “And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.”  
Elias: “So if I wasn’t with the Inquisition…”   
Cullen: “Let’s be honest: They would have censured us no matter what.”   
Cassandra: “And you not being here isn’t an option.”

Leliana: “There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”  
Elias: "Oh, okay."

Leliana: “You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”  
Cullen: “Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there.”  
Josephine: “We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.”

Cassandra: “In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.”  
Elias sweat dropped.... so there is no escaping that name now huh?......well i wonder how this will work out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
